Motorized operating systems have been provided for window coverings of various types. Often the systems have been expensive and somewhat difficult to install, prepare for use and operate. Known systems have been noisy and large in physical size. Many are relatively inflexible, being factory programmed for specific operations and performance, while enabling little, if any user input, adjustment or alteration to the factory installed programming. As a result, motorized operating systems have been found most often on shades for extremely large windows, windows that are difficult to access for manual operation of a shade or for windows in commercial settings. Motorized operating systems have not achieved wide acceptance or use in residential use situations.